galaxysquadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeyo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Team Division page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdude420 (Talk) 21:49, January 14, 2013 Promotion Once I get my user rights, would you like to consider becoming a moderator here? Since you seem to enjoy editing a lot on Brickipedia about Galaxy Squad, I thought you might want to become a member of the staff. Also, do you suppose you could use paint or another tool to get a CGI image of Ashlee Starstrider? We've got one of every single character except her. Since she's not a leader or a robot, TLG didn't put any CGI image of her anywhere on their website. (However they do have the image of all 3 members of Orange Division in one picture) Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 02:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Ban A ban until 2014? Thats too much Jeyo. Please shorten it man. Please forgive me. I did to get in touch with Berry. I was about to approach Berry on the situation, but you banned me before I could which is hilarious, because it always happens right before I get to talk to him. Please shorten it until September, May, July, August, June, or something else please. Pleaes forgive me Jeyo. :( JoshiIsABrick (talk) 00:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : What is this? and why is it being posted on this wiki? :/'' Joev14'', Respect the Green 00:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Just a user on Bricki who was banned from chat, attacked the person who banned him, was blocked for a month, made a bunch of sockpuppets and had his block lengthened to a year. Jeyo (talk) 01:32, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Story Actually, as crazy as it may sound, this is semi-canon. This story was given in a lego magazine comic. The page is so garbled though that I had to read it over a couple of times before I remembered seeing the comic in the magazine. This content should be somewhere, probably on the "Galaxy Squad (Theme)" page, however, I do agree that we should delete the Story page, it's not necessary to have a whole new page of its own. Joev14, Respect the Green 01:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Podcast Hey Jeyo, do you have any interest in being a part of a Lego + Star Wars Podcast series that I've been doing with TTV? Most members of TTV don't have an interest in Star Wars and I need some more hard-core star wars fans to join in, would you be interested? Joev14, Respect the Green 20:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Articles Jeyo, how do i rename an article to its original name. Mosqutoid Elite to Alien Mantizoid. Lego.coms description calls it a mantizoid. Reply soon, Gabriel. Planet Images Hi, Can you get a image of the planets 814FTW and 214DAL for me? I can't because I don't have an account. The Mechs Hi! Am i the only one who think that the Battle Mech and the Evil Mech are similiar to the GS Robots? Hewarth (talk) 16:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) New Message from Jdude Heyo Jeyo order me some Mayo. Oh, yeah, what I came here for. :P Could you delete, this page? It's very unecessary. :P Thanks, Jdude Dankya. :P ~Jdude